The overall goal of the Project Export Pilot Core is to provide funding for pilot studies related to health disparities that would enable researchers to obtain extramural funding for projects addressing health disparities. In this Core, we develop the infrastructure necessary to obtain, scientifically evaluate and fund quality projects as described in this core. Our specific aims for this core are: Specific Aim 1" To fund junior faculty members at Drew University and UCLA to conduct health disparities pilot projects that will provide preliminary data for future research findings to eliminate health disparities. Specific Aim 2: To fund innovative pilot projects for established faculty members at Drew University and UCLA that have high potential for, helping to develop important research findings to eliminate health disparities. Specific Aim 3: To fund pilot projects for established faculty members from other areas of Drew University and UCLA that brings state-of-the-art research on health to focus on ethnic minority populations with the goal of reducing health disparities. There are two pilot projects that have been identified as ready to be funded after extensive review by senior faculty and an iterative process with the junior faculty and their research advisors. One of these focuses on the relationship of neighborhood factors to health disparities in minority communities; the other will evaluate the impact of a depression intervention among low income Latina immigrant women who recently have given birth. This core will provide oversight and mentoring to develop high quality researchers focused on health disparities. This will be done in a coordinated manner utilizing the many resources of the Training Core, Community Core, Shared Resource Cores for methodology and instrument development, and the Research Core. The Pilot Core will build gradually and focus on continually improving the process of carrying out the specific aims through systematic, periodic process and outcome evaluation and feedback.